freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Fritz Smith
Você está procurando por Jeremy Fitzgerald, por Mike Schmidt, pelo protagonista do terceiro jogo, pelo protagonista do quarto jogo ou até mesmo por Eggs Benedict? é um protagonista secundário de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Aparece pela primeira (e última) vez na sétima noite cobrindo o turno de Jeremy Fitzgerald, que foi movido para o turno do dia. Devido ao estilo do jogo ser em primeira pessoa, não se sabe como é a aparência de Fritz Smith. Diferente de Mike Schmidt e Jeremy, Fritz não recebe nenhuma ligação do Cara do Telefone contando-lhe sobre o comportamento dos animatrônicos e sobre a Caixinha de Música. Ao terminar a noite, assim como Mike, Fritz é despedido por "interferir com os animatrônicos" e "odor", com exceção de "falta de profissionalismo em geral" que é um dos motivos de Mike ser despedido no primeiro jogo. Aparência Igualmente a Mike e Jeremy, o rosto de Fritz nunca é visto, já que o jogador é forçado a estar em primeira pessoa durante todo o jogo. Porém, diferente de Mike, a tela de Game Over mostra o ponto de vista do protagonista. Personalidade Não se sabe muito sobre Fritz Smith. A diferença entre ele, Mike e Jeremy é que em seu primeiro dia de trabalho, ele pode modificar a I.A. dos animatrônicos. Curiosidades Personagem thumb|310px|Aviso de rescisão de Fritz Smith. *Ao invés de Jeremy Fitzgerald, o guarda que trabalhou as seis noites anteriores antes de se transferir para o turno do dia, o guarda de segurança da Custom Night se chama Fritz Smith. No entanto, assim como acontece com Mike Schmidt no primeiro jogo, Fritz é demitido ao fim da noite pelos seguintes motivos: "interferir nos animatrônicos" e "odor", embora não tenha sido por falta de profissionalismo em geral - o terceiro motivo da rescisão de Mike. **Uma nota no papel de Fritz Smith diz: "First day on the job? Really?!?!" (Primeiro dia no trabalho? Sério?!?!), e a mesma indica que Fritz Smith é o terceiro guarda no trabalho. De acordo com o Cara do Telefone, Jeremy foi o segundo guarda, enquanto não se sabe quem foi o primeiro guarda. *Apesar do fato do Cara do Telefone telefonar para Jeremy e Mike a fim de ajudá-los a se instalar no local, Fritz nunca recebe um telefonema dele. Por outro lado, Fritz mostra que não só ele já tem as habilidades necessárias, mas também é capaz de mudar a I.A. dos animatrônicos. **Na verdade, apenas duas ou três pessoas foram capazes de mudar a I.A. dos animatrônicos: Mike Schmidt, que adquiriu essa habilidade após trabalhar por seis noites, Fritz Smith, que adquiriu essa habilidade logo no primeiro dia de trabalho e uma pessoa desconhecida, embora não sabia se ela pode ou não pode fazer isso, como mencionado pelo Cara do Telefone no telefonema da Noite 4. **Isso também leva a teoria de que Fritz Smith é o Cara do Telefone, pois além de Fritz nunca receber uma ligação do Cara do Telefone, ele também consegue mudar a I.A. dos animatrônicos, no seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Aparência *Não se sabe nada sobre a aparência de Fritz Smith, assim como não sabemos sobre a de Jeremy. Nome *O nome de Fritz Smith vem dos guardas anteriores: Fritz, do sobrenome de Jeremy (Fitz'gerald) e Smith do sobrenome de Mike ('S'c'''hmi'd'''t). *"Fritz" é um dos nomes que é citado na imagem pós-créditos de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. **O nome também é citado em Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet, como o nome de uma das crianças que possuem os animatrônicos. Áudio *O som da respiração de Fritz Smith, enquanto ele está com a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear, é o mesmo som reproduzido por Jeremy nessa mesma circunstância. Custom Night *Embora Golden Freddy seja considerado uma alucinação dos guardas, Fritz Smith pode manualmente modificar sua I.A., diferente de Mike Schmidt no primeiro jogo. de:Fritz Smith en:Fritz Smith es:Fritz Smith fr:Fritz Smith Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Humanos Categoria:Personagens (FNaF2)